Battery-operated client devices, such as cell phones, tablet computers, and e-book readers, have become general-purpose computing platforms. As a result, these client devices allow users to download and operate various applications developed by third parties. Often, there is no entity verifying that these third parties use efficient programming techniques. Consequently, some third-party applications will have a disproportionate and deleterious impact on the battery duration of client devices.